In the cutting off of stock in a lathe, hand screw machine and automatic screw machine using a conventional cut-off blade, the usual practice is to provide an elongated blade for this purpose for providing transverse radial cut into the workpiece or for cutting off lengths thereof. As the cut-off blade wears, from time to time it is ground across its leading edge to provide new cutting edges.